finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Knife (weapon)
Knife , also known as Spoon, is a common recurring weapon in the series. It is often the weakest weapon in the game, excluding some other weapons such as Excalipoor, and is often the very first weapon of the dagger subclass of weapons. Oftentimes, it is a character's starting weapon, and will provide no special bonuses. It can usually be used by every character in the game. Appearances Final Fantasy Knife is the first weapon available to buy in Cornelia, and can be used by any class. It has an Attack of 5 and an Accuracy of 10. Final Fantasy II Knife is the first weapon that can be bought in Altair and Gatrea for 150 gil or found in Castle Fynn. It provides 3 Attack, 75% Accuracy, and 2% Evasion. Final Fantasy III Knife can be used by several classes, including Red Mage and Bard. It provides 8 Attack, and is Luneth's starting weapon in the 3D version. Final Fantasy IV Knife (Spoon in older translations) is the most powerful Throwing weapon, dealing 9,999 points of damage to any target. It can be obtained from Yang's wife after hitting Yang with the pan in the Sylph Cave and returning the pan to her in Fabul. This must be done before going to the moon for the first time. It has an attack of 255, an accuracy of 99, and this weapon is metallic. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Knife is the weakest dagger, used by Rydia, Calca, Brina, and Ceodore. It has an Attack of 7, and is the default weapon for Calca and Brina, and can also be made in Kokkol's Forge by using a Kokkol Ore. The boss Ultros, found in the Depths, drops the Kitchen Knife when defeated. This knife is different from the other daggers in that it will inflict 9,999 damage when thrown. Final Fantasy V Only one Knife exists, being the starting weapon for Lenna. It has a mere Attack of 4. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Knife is the starting weapon for Knife (Female). Final Fantasy XI Knives are type of dagger and typically have higher damage output than daggers of the same materials, but cannot be wielded by mages. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Knife has an attack of 2, it can be bought in Urbeth and Liberte for 220 gil. Final Fantasy Dimensions The Knife is the first dagger available, and provides an Attack of 7. It costs 80 gil. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Knife is the weakest dagger, boosting a mere +3 Attack. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Knife is the weakest dagger, that increases Attack and Defense by +2. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade The knife is a weapon with a normal and a normal plus version. The normal version has a base Attack of 160, a base Defense of 130, a maximum level of 20, and a Cost of 2. The normal plus version has a base attack of 340, a base defense of 390, a maximum level of 40, and a Cost of 5. Both are daggers, and both have a fast leveling rate. Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Artniks Dive Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery Knife FFII Art.png|Official art from Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy. FF1-NES-Large.png|''Final Fantasy'' (NES). FF1-GBA-Knife.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PS/GBA). FFII NES Knife.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (NES). FFII GBA Knife.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PS). FFII Knife GBA.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (GBA). FFII PSP Knife.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSP). Knife FFIII Art.png|Official art from Final Fantasy III. FFIII NES Knife.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIIIDS Knife.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FF4-Knife.png|''Final Fantasy IV. Knife - FF5.png|Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FF4HoL_Knife.png|''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. PFF Knife Icon.jpg|Icon in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Knife N.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (N) FFXI. FFAB Knife N+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (N+) FFXI. FF11 Knife N Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. Category:Daggers